This invention relates in general to a method of replacing a worn butt end portion of a railroad car coupler and more particularly to a butt end replacement part for the worn butt end portion of a railroad car coupler.
The butt end portion of railroad car couplers are subject to severe stress and wear resulting from engagement with the center sill cushioning assembly and the action of the draft key, which passes through a draft key slot in the coupler butt end portion. Therefore at such time as the railroad car on which the couplers are mounted have been in prolonged service or have accumulated considerable mileage, replacement or repair of the couplers is required to meet AAR and/or FRA requirements. Since the coupler head and shanks are in relatively good condition at such time, it is of considerable economic benefit to simply replace the worn butt end portion of the coupler while retaining the coupler head and shanks.
In the present invention it is therefore proposed to sever the coupler at a selected position along the hollow shank of the coupler. The hollow shank is defined by a ring or perimeter wall to which is attached a new or butt end replacement part having a size and shape corresponding to the original size and shape of the severed but end portion. The replacement part is formed by casting and it has a peripheral chamfer at it's front end extending inwardly and forwardly to a front peripheral lip having an outer perimeter corresponding to the inner periphery of the shank wall so that the lip is received in the hollow shank. The butt end part is then aligned angularly and longitudinally adjusted to provide an overall coupler length corresponding to the original coupler length and the end perimeter of the butt end part welded to the end perimeter of the coupler shank wall at the chamfer with the lip serving as a back up for the weld metal. The weld is then conventionally heat treated.
It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to provide an improved method and/or part for replacing the worn butt end portion of a railroad car coupler.